To assess toxicity and preliminary efficacy of a conjugated radiolabelled antibody against prostate cancer. Directed radiotherapy to the cancer cells, with limited toxicity to bone marrow will be the initial goals. It is anticipated that such immunoguided therapy will be superior to nonspecific radiation such as Sr89.